Perdidos no mundo da Escuridão
by KnucklesGirl
Summary: FIC DE RPG! Três rapazes vão parar a um mundo desconhecido habitado por criaturas mitológicas. Para sobreviver terão de lutar. Para regressarem terão de encontrar um talismã. Fic dedicada aos FKKXS! INTERROMPIDA!
1. A voz

**Olá amigos, estou de volta com uma fic totalmente nova! Esta será um pouco diferente de todas as fics que já tinha feito até agora! Para começar é um RPG, centraliza-se nas aventuras de um trio de rapazes (atenção, não é o trio SOS!) que vão parar num mundo desconhecido, amaldiçoado e habitado por criaturas mitológicas. Esta fic terá um pouco de tudo, desde acção até tragédia e o nunca me dispensável humor! Verão muitas semelhanças desta fic com os animes Os Cavaleiros de Mon Colle e Monstros Rancher. Este capítulo é só um prólogo do que vai acontecer e é uma espécie de sequência da fic "Acampar uma perdição", embora não tenha quase nada a ver. Antes de começar, quero agradecer aos FKKXS (está incluído agora a Kaira Kon no grupo!) pelo apoio que tenham me dado, esta fic é dedicada a vocês e espero que gostem dela como gostaram da fic anterior. A partir do próximo capítulo já vai haver aquelas introduções cómicas como houve na fic anterior! Boa leitura!**

**Aviso: As personagens de Ojamajo Doremi não me pertencem.**

**Que começa a fic! Peguem nas pipocas e segurem-se á cadeira!**

**Fic: Perdidos no mundo da Escuridão**

_Sombras_

_Trevas_

_Escuridão_

_Assombram á minha volta…_

_Mas que lugar é este? Onde estou?_

_**Tema a escuridão…**_

_Quem está aí?_

_**Que irá estender-se…**_

_O quê? Quem és tu e do que estás a falar?_

_**Irás compreender…assim que chegar o dia…**_

_Qual dia? Não estou a perceber!_

_**Vocês humanos sois criaturas ignorantes…**_

_Mas…_

_**Este mundo vai ser destruído…irás precisar de toda a tua força…e de ajuda…**_

_Não entendo…_

_**Aguarde…**_

TRIM TRIM TRIM TRIM TRIM TRIM TRIM TRIM TRIM

: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

POF CRÁS PUM CRÁS (caiu da cama…)

: Au…(com um penico enfiado na cabeça) Porcaria de despertador! P&# que te p&$# ! Filho da p&$! M#$da!

KnucklesGirl (em cima do armário): Puxa, mal acordou e já está mal-humorado! Que moca men…

? (a tentar tirar o penico da cabeça): TU! KNUCKLESGIRL! TIRA-ME ESTA COISA DA MINHA CABEÇA! NÃO VEJO NADA!

KnucklesGirl: Tá bom. (saltei do armário e saquei algo)

: KnucklesGirl, o que vais fazer?

KnucklesGirl: Vou tirar-te isso da cabeça. (enfiei um pé-de-cabra por debaixo do penico)

: Auuuuu!

KnucklesGirl: Tá quase…bem, um, dois, TRÊS! (dei tanto impulso que o penico saiu da cabeça do rapaz e acertou no tecto, nuns jogos de vídeo, numa foto da BITCHney Spears e por fim…

POF

KnucklesGirl: Ui, deve ter doído…

? (ajoelhado no chão): Nem imaginas, tinha logo de me ter acertado aquele meu lugar…e queres parar de pôr pontos de interrogação no meu nome?

KnucklesGirl: Tá, tá, tá, tá, tá, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok…Tetsuya…

Tetsuya: Assim está melhor…

Mãe do Tetsuya: Filho, já acordastes? Tens de ir para a escola!

Tetsuya: AHHH! AHHHH! A ESCOLA! JÁ ME TINHA ESQUECIDO! (pegou nas suas calças de ganga e na sua t-shirt desportiva, a roupa de sempre e…) Pretendes ficar aí até quando? Quero me vestir!

KnucklesGirl: Tá e depois?

ZUIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM POFFFFFF (dá para adivinhar o que me tinha acontecido não?)

Tetsuya: Pervertida…(dizia enquanto se vestia)

**Capítulo 1: A voz misteriosa**

Lá fora…

KnucklesGirl (enfiada num caixote): Doeu…

PAF (alguém me tinha enfiado a tampa do caixote na minha cabeça)

Tetsuya (a correr): Tchau KnuckleParva!

KnucklesGirl: TETSUYAAAAAAA! VAIS PAGÁ-LAS! Nem sabes o que te espera…(esfrego as mãos com um sorriso malicioso)

Mais adiante, na subida que dava á escola de Misora…

Tetsuya (num velocidade estonteante): TAKAOOOOO!

Takao: Hã? (virando-se) Bom dia Tetsuya…ABRANDA ABRANDA!

POF (chocaram um contra o outro)

Após de se terem recuperado do choque…

Takao: Qual é a tua, meu? Já é a décima e sétima vez que chocas contra mim nesta semana e hoje é terça-feira!

Tetsuya: Desculpa lá bacano, mas é que estou com um strees e ainda apareceu a KnucklesGirl na meu quarto e…

Takao: Sem comentário… mas não me parece que foi só isso que te abalou pois não?

Tetsuya: Por acaso não…é que esta noite tive um sonho muito esquisito sobre uma voz…

Takao: Voz? Que voz? (dizia enquanto abria a porta de deslize da sala 4-2, onde eles têm as aulas) Olha ainda não chegou ninguém!

Tetsuya: Pois é, que estranho…(olhou para a frente e viu o Masaru, sentado no seu lugar, de olhos fechados, mãos atrás da cabeça e com os pés em cima da mesa, como sempre) Masaru, já aqui? Costumas ser dos últimos a chegar!

Masaru (sem se mexer): A minha madrasta comprou um galo de estimação.

Takao e Tetsuya: ¬¬ Sem comentários…

Tetsuya (sussurrando para o Takao): Mesmo assim é muito estranho. Ele sempre foi um tipo preguiçoso e parado…até tem preguiça de falar! Sorte a dele os leitores confundirem a preguiça com seriedade e ainda o idolatram por ele ser problemático…

Takao: Incluindo a KnucklesGirl…

Takao e Tetsuya: (suspiro profundo)

Masaru: …

_**Tema a escuridão**_

Tetsuya: A voz!

Takao: Qual voz?

Masaru: …

_**Que irá estender-se…**_

Tetsuya: Não estão a ouvir?

Takao: Eu não!

_**Irás compreender…assim que chegar o dia…**_

Tetsuya: Isto não é bom…

Takao: Tetsuya, já estás a começar a assustar-me!

_**Vocês humanos sois criaturas ignorantes…**_

Takao: Espera, estou a ouvir uma voz!

Masaru (abrindo os olhos, alertado)  
**_Este mundo vai ser destruído…irás de precisar de toda a tua força…e de ajuda…_**

Nesse preciso momento, a sala ficou ás escuras e vazia…

Takao: O que é se passa aqui?

_**Aguarde…**_

O chão debaixo deles desapareceu e eles…obviamente…caíram sob um fundo escuro…

Fim do 1ºCapítulo

**Então? Gostaram? Que tal o trio que eu escolhi? Isto foi só o princípio! A verdadeira aventura começa no próximo capítulo! De quem será a voz? Será amigo? Ou inimigo? O que lhes espera? Onde irão parar? Bem, isso talvez será respondido no 2ºCapítulo desta nova fic! Fiquem bem e até para a semana! Ah, e não se esqueçam de me enviar reviews! Please! Please! Please! Please!**


	2. Bichos estranhos

**Olá, então? Tudo bem sentado? Aqui têm o segundo capítulo que vos vai esclarecer um pouco melhor acerca do enredo desta fic e…**

**: KnucklesGirl!**

**Suzumo, agora não, estou a apresentar a fic.**

**Suzumo: Oh, só um bolinho, ficámos amigos. Por favor…(carinha kawai)**

**Ok…busca! (atirei um bolo para bem longe)**

**Suzumo: YAHHHHUUUUUUUUUU! (atirou-se…)**

**POF PUM CRÁS CAPOF **

**CUIDADO COM O….**

**MIAUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

…**meu gato…**

…**enfim…bom…espero que gostem deste capítulo e boa leitura!**

**Capítulo2: Bichos estranhos**

_O que me está a acontecer? Que lugar é este? Tão bizarro, tão obscuro…não vejo nada…_

_**Despertai…**_

_Hã? Mas o que é que…_

_**Não tenhas medo...**_

_Quem és tu?_

_**Uma amiga…**_

_O que queres de mim?_

**_A coragem e a determinação são armas poderosas, mas não são suficientes…_**

_Que queres dizer?_

_**Liberta o poder que há em ti…**_

_Espera! Não vás embora!_

_**Nunca te rendas perante a Escuridão…**_

….

….

Takao: Tetsuya? TETSUYA? ACORDE! A SESTA TERMINOU!

Tetsuya: ZzZzZzZzZzZ…não vás…

Takao: Isto implica medidas drásticas…(saca um cavaquinho do nada)…_AS SAUDADES QUE JÁ TINHA DA MINHA ALEGRE CASINHA, TÃO MODESTA QUANTO EU!_

Tetsuya: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (levantando-se repentinamente como estivesse a arder…)…SHUT UP!

Takao: _Shut up, just shup up, shup up, shut up…_

PLOF

Tetsuya: Ahhhhhhhhhhh paz e sossego…

Takao: Era necessário teres feito isso? (com o cavaquinho enfiado na cabeça)

Tetsuya: Era, antes que começasses a cantar funks brasileiros…(olha em redor)…onde estamos?

Takao: Num deserto, não estás a ver?

Tetsuya: Onde estamos PRECISAMENTE?

Takao: Ah, naum sei…

Yep, eles tinham ido parar no meio do nada, um lugar rochoso, cheio de desfiladeiros, tipo Grand Canyon.

Tetsuya: Como viemos aqui parar?

Takao: Não faço ideia, a única coisa de que me recordo é de termos caído num vazio sem fundo…

Tetsuya: Hum, só há uma forma de descobrir…Masaru (ya, ele estava com eles, só que como é hábito preferiu não fazer pio…) podias ir dar uma volta de reconhecimento aí?

Masaru: …(levantou-se da pedra onde estava sentado, andou um bocado e…)…(virando-se para eles, já a uma boa distância)…e quanto é que é o ordenado?  
PAF (um sapato voador atinge-lhe mesmo no meio da cara)

Masaru: …(afastou-se, ainda com o sapato estampado na cara)

Takao: O que se passa contigo? Refilas comigo, refilas com ele, dói-te alguma coisa?

Tetsuya: Não comeces tu também porque acabei de ter outro sonho esquisito!

Takao: É aquela voz sinistra estilo Cavaco Silva outra vez?

Testuya: Não, nesta vez foi uma voz feminina que me disse coisas estranhas…

Takao: Estranha é esta fic!

A conversa estava tão animada (lol) que nem se aperceberam-se que o Masaru tinha regressado da "volta de reconhecimento" e vinha acelerado, apesar de manter a aparência calma…(e AINDA com o sapato estampado na cara)

Takao: Com malho francês ela ia ficar bem tostadinha e…então Masaru? ("descola" o sapato da cara dele) Onde estamos?

Masaru (arquejando as sobrancelhas violentamente): A questão não é onde estamos mas é como vamos sobreviver.

Tetsuya: Não percebi.

Masaru: Vais perceber…

TUM

Takao: O que foi isto?

TUM TUM

Tetsuya: Olha ali! (apontava para a frente onde algo imenso se aproximava do local onde estavam)

Tetsuya e Takao: ….OOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

O que eles viram foi suficiente para concluírem de que precisavam de um psicólogo urgentemente (só agora é que repararam…toscos…). A uma boa distância deles, estava uma manada de dezenas, não, centenas de GRIFOS (animais mitológicos de cabeça e asas de águia e corpo de leão), enfileirados em filas de quatro, bem organizados como fossem um exército.

Grifos (agora a passar pelo trio, este encolhido num canto): Ohm…Ohm…ohm…ohm….

Tetsuya, Takao e Masaru: OO?

Tetsuya: Algo me diz que isto não é a companhia nacional de bailado…

Erro fatal, Tetsuya…

Grifos (parando subitamente e rodando as cabeças para o trio)

Tetsuya: (engole seco)

Takao: Granda noía Tetsuya…

Masaru: …

Um dos grifos, aparentemente o líder do "exército", uma criatura com uma cicatriz ao longo do olho esquerdo e com as penas da cabeça em forma de coroa, aproximou-se do trio infortunado…

Takao: É agora…

Tetsuya: Foi prazer conhecer-vos.

Os três cerraram os olhos com força, á espera do fim que lhes era destinado. O grifo parou á frente deles, abriu o bico curvo e afiado e…

Grifo: MAS QUE RAIO DE BICHOS SÃO VOCÊS?

Tetsuya, Takao e Masaru (apontando ao grifo): OO…ELE FALA!

Grifo (irónico): Oh, vocês ouvem….eu-re-ka! Até parece que nunca falaram com grifos…

Tetsuya: Sem contar com a professora Seki, não, nunca falamos com um…

Takao e Masaru: ¬¬

Grifo: Peraí, vocês são humanos?

Tetsuya: Ya, sim! Peraí, não! Ahm, sim! Ah, não! Sim! Ou não?

Grifos: ¬¬

Masaru: "Estou rodeado de retardados."

Takao: Desculpem lá aqui o meu amigo, ele sofre de ataques psicóticos, é o que se dá quando enfia um penico na cabeça (lol), coitado, não tem cura…(fazendo uma cara digna de um Óscar)

Grifo: ¬¬ Err…ok…mas quem são vocês afinal?

Takao: Ah, eu sou o Takao Kimura, o psicótico é o Tetsuya Kotake e o caladinho não-me-toques-ou-apanhas é o Masaru Yada.

Tetsuya e Masaru: (olhar mortal ao Takao)

Grifo: Muito prazer em conhecer-vos, humanos medricas, comandante Stink a vosso dispor! (estendeu a pata)

Tetsuya, Takao e Masaru: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

POF

Stink: SANTO GRIFFFINDOR! OS MEDRICAS DERAM O BERRO! ALGUÉM QUE ESCONDA OS CORPOS!

Grifo2 (o general): Senhor, eles não estão mortos, apenas desmaiaram ao sentir a "doce" fragância da sua pata. Para alguma razão chamam-lhe de Stink…não toma banho faz um mês…

Stink: Não é verdade! Faz três meses!

Grifos: Xiiiiiiiii na pá!

Stink: SILÊNCIO! General Hazel, reúne os três melhores soldados para carregarem os medricas.

Hazel: E o que vamos fazer com eles senhor? Atirá-los ao lago do óleo das farturas?

Stink: Não cabeça de penas, vamos levá-los á Rainha!

**Fim do 2ºCapítulo**

**E agora? Os grifos são amigos ou inimigos? Quem será a Rainha? Como ela será? Feia ou bonita? E a voz feminina? De quem será? A voz sinistra estilo Cavaco Silva? Parece que a única que fiz é colocar ainda mais questões! No próximo capítulo será revelado o verdadeiro objecto desta aventura épica! E por favor, ENVIEM-ME REVIEWS….PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!**


	3. O Talismã Elementar

**Dlim dlão! Deixem espaço nas vossas contas telefónicas pois chegou o terceiro capítulo! Agora sim, vou revelar o objectivo principal desta fic! Talvez ainda vá responder a algumas questões, nunca se sabe, sabem como é vida, cheia de mistérios…**

**Tetsuya: KNUCKLEGIRL! ABRA ESSA** **PORTA** **IMEDIATAMENTE!**

**Xi, começou…DIZ A PALAVRA PASSE!**

**Tetsuya: Qual palavra-passe, qual carapuça! Abra esta porra! Senão vai ser á força!**

**Du…vi…do! (para os leitores) Quero ver a ele a arrombar a porta com os móveis todos encostados…**

**Tetsuya: TÁS A PEDI-LAS! Takao, a dinamite!**

**OO?**

**Capítulo 3: O Talismã Elementar**

_Cá estou de novo em plena escuridão…o que vale é que me paguem por isto…_

_Tetsuya, estás a ouvir-me?_

_Takao?_

_Ya! Men, adoro o som da tua voz!_

_Que fazes por cá?_

_Sei lá, só me lembro de ter caído duro ao chão…pá tá ma a doer o meu…_

_Ok, já percebi…Masaru, estás aí?_

_Eu não estou cá…_

_Que graça…idiota…_

_Isso foi uma indirecta?_

_Não._

_ORA SEU…_

_Masaru, tem calma, precisamos do Tetsuya vivo._

_**Humanos…**_

_A VOZ ESTILO CAVACO SILVA!_

_Tetsuya, não era preciso elogiares o gajo…_

_**Senhor dê-me forças para aturar estes putos…**_

_Calem-se! Quero ouvir o est&$#!_

_**EST&$# É O SEVERUS SNAPE! FECHEM A MATRACA OU EU CHAMO A INÚTIL DA AUTORA DESTA PORCARIA!**_

_PERDÃO PERDÃO PERDÃO PERDÃO PERDÃO _(os três de joelhos no "chão")

**_Onde é que eu ia? Ah…_**(limpou a garganta)**_…a escuridão vai se apoderar dos vossos corações…_**

_Como?_

_**Não têm como fugir…**_

_Não temos?_

_**A vossa hora há-de chegar…**_

…

…

SPLASH

Tetsuya (todo encharcado): AHHHHHH! Cof cof…

Stink (com um balde na asa, a dançar o Vira): _VAI UM BALDE DE ÁGUA FRIA! VAI UM BALDE DE ÁGUA FRIA!_

Tetsuya: GALINHA VOADORA, PRA QUE FOI ISSO?

Stink: Há meia hora tentava acordar-te, mas como estavas noutro sítio qualquer, tive que usar o método tradicional. Só para refrescar-te as ideias…

Tetsuya: O Takao e o Masaru?

Takao: YAHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Tetsuya: …(olhou para cima) OOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

O que ele viu não se vê em lado nenhum, nem mesmo no circo de aberrações: o Takao estava a montar um unicórnio voador (que era nem mais nem menos que o Pégasus de Sailor Moon) por cima do alucinado. O Masaru estava todo finex, deitado num monte de almofadas com fadas em seu redor, a dar-lhe uvas pela boca, estilo imperador.

Masaru: Isto é que é vida de lord, sim senhor…

Tetsuya: Mas eles pensam que estão na casa da sogra ou quê? E onde é que estamos?

Stink: Num palácio, duh!

Tetsuya: Isso sei eu, pá, mas palácio de quem?

Antes que o grifo "Essência natural" pudesse responder, no trono do topo da escadaria que estava á frente deles, apareceu uma mulher majestosa, como longos cabelos loiros compridos e ondulados e com um véu a tapar a cara (ya, é a rainha das Bruxas!). Nessa altura, o Takao aterrou forte e feio em cima do Stink e o Masaru foi arremessado das almofadas e aterrou em cima do Takao.

Tetsuya: Puxa, que mulher horrível! Vai estragar a fic toda!

Stink: Tem tento na língua, medricas, é a nossa rainha…

Tetsuya: Brincadeira!

? (com uma corneta): Vossa alteza real, a rainha do Mundo da Luz, também soberana do Mundo das Bruxas…

Trio: KNUCKLESGIRL?

KnucklesGirl: Olá rapazes! A vida vai boa?

Trio:…

KnucklesGirl: O que foi?

Trio: Pfff…AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

KnucklesGirl: Qual é o motivo da risota?

Takao (com as mãos na barriga): A tua roupa…AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

KnucklesGirl: PAREM DE RIR! O meu fato de boba da corte não assim tão mau…(disse com firmeza na primeira frase mas perdi convicção na segunda)

Pois, eu estava vestida com um fato de palhaço roxo, com estrelas e bolinhas desenhadas, com um barrete na cabeça e a cara pintada com uma estrela no olho esquerdo, bochechas encarnadas e um nariz vermelho. Que mal, hein?

Masaru: Granda noía, não podias estar melhor representada.

KnucklesGirl: BOCA FECHADA! TU TAMBÉM USASTES UM FATO IGUAL NO EPISÓDIO DA PEÇA DE TEATRO, LEMBRAS-TE?

Masaru: (calou-se imediatamente a fazer beicinho)

KnucklesGirl: Ora bem…apresentando as regras reais. (disse desenrolando um pergaminho)

Takao: Quais regras?

KnucklesGirl: Estas regras! Não falar, não correr, não pestanejar, não respirar, NÃO TIRAR MACACOS DO NARIZ…(disse deitando um olhar mortal ao Tetsuya)

Tetsuya: Hehehehehehehehehe…(sem graça)

KnucklesGirl: E blá blá blá, por aí fora…agora convosco vossa majestade.

Rainha: Rapazes, sejam bem vindos ao Mundo da Luz, um dos reinos que constituem o mundo das Bruxas. Eu não sei como cá vieram parar, mas uma coisa é certa: não deviam cá estar. Para isso, acho que o melhor a fazer é vocês regressem ao vosso mundo o mais rápido possível…

Takao: Ótimo! Onde é que é o aeroporto?

Stink e rainha: ¬¬

Rainha (agindo como não tivesse ouvido a baboseira dele): Infelizmente só existe um meio e, para isso, terão que passar por muitos perigos…

Tetsuya: Perigo é a alucinada que está ao seu lado!

POF

KnucklesGirl: ALUCINADA É A P#$ QUE TE PA$#&!

Rainha: CONTINUANDO…o que vocês têm de fazer é encontrar os 4 fragmentos deste talismã (fez aparecer um colar com uma espécie de suporte feito em aro fino que formava um estranho desenho dividido em quatro partes). Este objecto é portador de uma magia ancestral muito poderosa, cujo poder é o único que pode fazer que vocês voltem ao vosso mundo…

Takao: Ah, isso é moleza, fofa! Onde é que encontramos esses fragmentos?

Rainha: No mundo da Escuridão.

Trio: COMO?

Rainha: Sim. Antigamente o mundo da Luz era um lugar próspero e o lar de todas as criaturas mitológicas existentes. Mas um dia o poder da Escuridão apoderou-se do reino sagrado deste mundo e agora ameaça expandir-se até invadir todo o território. É nesse reino onde encontrarão os 4 fragmentos do talismã. Eles estão localizados nos 4 pontos cardiais do mundo da Escuridão.

Tetsuya (ainda debaixo do cofre): Bem isso é fácil, quer dizer, é só fanar esses fragmentos e corremos daqui, não é?

Rainha: Não é assim tão fácil. Não se perguntaram porque é que a Escuridão ocupou primeiro o reino sagrado? Bem, esses 4 fragmentos estão sob a protecção das 4 Bestas Sagradas!

Takao: Pestes Patetadas?

KnucklesGirl: BESTAS SAGRADAS, Ó CHONÉ! Desculpe majestade, permite-me que explique o programa. As 4 Bestas Sagradas são o Dragão Azul do Este, o Tigre Branco do Oeste, a Tartaruga Negra do Norte e a Fénix Vermelha do Sul. São estes bichos os guardiões dos fragmentos, PERCELAMBERAM? Ou querem que eu faça um desenho?

Tetsuya: Eu queria que me tirasses este cofre de cima de mim.

KnucklesGirl: Não.

Tetsuya: Não custa nada tentar.

Takao: E o que fazemos quando encontrarmos essas Bestas Sagradas? Apostámos numa corrida de cavalos?

Rainha: Não. Têm de lutar contra elas.

Trio: ESTÁ A GOZAR?

Rainha: É claro que para isso precisam de se defender. Por isso queria vos conceder estas armas sagradas. (ergueu a braço e três raios de luz saíram da sua mão e desceram até ao trio (o cofre do Tetsuya desapareceu por milagre!))

Aí, os raios de luz desapareceram e deram lugar a três armas: ao Takao foi concedido um martelo com um cabo encarnado e com uma lâmina comprida e afiada, ao Masaru uma katana (espada samurai) com tonalidades de roxo e com a lâmina também comprida e ao Tetsuya uma espada com cabo e a lâmina azul escura, igualmente comprida.

Rainha: Essas armas pertencem á elite dos Guerreiros Míticos, que existira á muitos séculos. Não são armas quaisquer e possuem a arte da magia.

Takao: Magia? Podemos fazer magia?

Rainha: Sim, mas isso só descobrirão ao passar do tempo. Cada uma dessas armas tem o poder de um elemento natural: Fogo (apontou ao martelo do Takao), Gelo (olhou para a espada do Tetsuya) e Relâmpago (apontou á katana do Masaru). Quando combinados, o seu poder não tem limites. O mundo da Escuridão está repleto de criaturas maléficas, por isso têm ficar bem atentos. Será uma prova de sobrevivência que podem não chegar a cumpri-la…

Takao: Ah, no problem! Aqui o pessoal vai dar conta do recado!

Rainha: Eu conto convosco. Boa sorte, Guerreiros Místicos.

Fim do 3º Capítulo

**Então? Eu sei que ficou um pouco para o sério, mas não encontrei outro meio de explicar a missão.** **Desculpem lá, no próximo capítulo as coisas vão melhorar. Ora bem, revelei quem era a Rainha, a missão, enfim, o enredo já está determinado! O quê? A voz estilo Cavaco Silva? Ah, vão ter de esperar, ele só vai aparecer pessoalmente daqui a muuuuuuiiiiito tempo…é vida! Bom, enviem-me reviews…PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!**


	4. Putos, boba e exército incompetente

**Tetsuya: Olá caros FKKXS…**

**Takao: Estamos cá para apresentar o 4º capítulo desta porra…**

**Kairy-Chan: DISPARAR CARGA PESADA!**

**Takao e Tetsuya: Aiiiiii! (a serem atingidos por tomates e ovos podres) Para que foi isso meu?**

**Sora: Porra é a vossa língua! Onde está a KnucklesGirl?**

**Takao: Olha está…**

**KnucklesGirl (a passar por detrás deles a correr mil á hora): SOCORRROOOOO! O PROBLEMÁTICO QUER A MINHA CABEÇA COMO ESPANTA-ESPÍRITOS!**

**Masaru (a correr atrás de mim com um machado ensanguentado): SUA ARRUACEIRA! COMO É QUE ATREVESTES A DESTRUIR A MINHA IMAGEM COM AQUELE ESTÚPIDO ONE-SHOT? **

**KnucklesGirl: EU NÃO TIVE CULPA MEN! DEIXA-ME VIVA PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! **

**Takao:…mais alguma declaração antes de começar o capítulo?**

**FireKai: Só uma…LANÇAR COFRES!**

**Takao e Tetsuya: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**POF **

**Capítulo 4: Putos, boba e um exército incompetente**

**_Temam a Escuri…EI! Está aí alguém?_**

_LUZES POR FAVOR! _(nada) _MERDA!_

_**KnucklesGirl, onde estão os putos?**_

_Sinto muito, Voz estilo Cavaco Silva, mas não hoje não há sonhos com o Tetsuya, portanto está dispensado. Volte para o próximo capítulo._

_**Exijo 100 euros para adiantamento! Fizestes que eu perdesse Alma Gémea para nada!**_

_Tá bom…aceita cheque? Agora desanda daqui que eu quero ferrar o "Trio Maravilha"._

**_Olha, boa sorte e que o diabo te leve! _**(desapareceu numa nuvem de fumo)

_EI! LEVA ESTA ESCURIDÃO CONTIGO! Bolas…que pessoal incompetente…._

…

…

…

No palácio do Reino da Luz…

Rainha: Guerreiros Místicos…agora vou mandar-vos para o Mundo da Escuridão, a começar pelo Reino do Oeste, território do Tigre Branco. Aí encontrarão o fragmento da Terra e…estão a ouvir-me?

Não, não estavam. O Tetsuya estava a pensar no que ia ser o jantar, o Takao estava a jogar Truco com o Stink (e estava a perder) e o Masaru estava a ler um manga de Love Hina sabe-se lá donde ele o sacou…

Rainha: ¬¬ Boba…

KnucklesGirl (a fazer croché): Sim, majestade?

Rainha: Já sabes o que fazer.

KnucklesGirl: Com prazer majestade…(estalou os dedos)

POF POF POF

Tetsuya: ESCRITORA FILHA DA POLÍCIA, PRA QUE FOI ISSO?

Não, os cofres não os tinham atingido. Apenas esmagaram a mesinha de cartas do Takao e do Stink, o manga do Masaru (que por pouco a mão não ia junto) e o flashback do cozido á portuguesa do Tetsuya.

Takao: BOLAS KNUCKLESGIRL, OLHA SÓ A PORCARIA QUE FIZESTES! EU ESTAVA A GANHAR!

Stink: Não estavas não…(mostrou o maço de ases da sua pata)

Takao: Oh meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen...(bateu com a cabeça no cofre)

Masaru (quieto, com a cara mais fechada possível): "Eu não sei o que me impede mandar essa caixa de óculos ao tio Hades…"

Tetsuya: O meu sonho por correspondência a Portugal ficou feito num oito E A CULPA É TUA! (apontando a mim) SACAR ARMAS IRMÃOS!

Takao e Masaru: Rica ideia…(as armas apareceram nas mãos deles como magia)

KnucklesGirl: Ferrou…

Tetsuya: AO ATAQUE! (balançou a sua espada e com um golpe rápido tentou decapitar-me, mas eu baixei-me tão rapidamente que fui ter ao chão, fazendo com que o Tetsuya tropeçasse em mim e caísse de cara no chão há minha frente. Como o Takao e o Masaru estavam distraídos, também tropeçaram em mim e caíram em cima do Tetsuya.)

KnucklesGirl: Boa! MONTINHO NO TRIO MARAVILHA!

Trio: NÃO! NÃO! NÃO! NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Tarde demais. Eu saltei sobre eles com tanta força que o soalho…

CRÁS

…partiu-se…

PLOFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

KnucklesGirl (a falar láááááááááá do rés do chão): Majestade, tem a certeza que estes pamdolhos conseguirão os fragmentos? Acho que até o trio SOS seria melhor sucedido…

Trio: ORA SUA….

KnucklesGirl: Oh-oh…HELPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP…..

Tudo ficou escuro e apareceu uma plaquinha que dizia "CENSURADO"

Voz estilo Cavaco Silva: **_Esta parte da fic foi cortada a pedido da sociedade protectora das escritoras psicóticas._**

As luzes voltaram a acender-se e tudo voltou ao normal. A rainha no seu trono, o Stink a jogar GameBoy, o trio á frente da escadaria que levava ao trono com cara de quem fez um grande feito e eu…bem…sem comentários…

Rainha: Ora bem, antes que vocês decidem destruir o meu palácio, vou mandar-vos por via teleporte (ou teletransporte) ao Mundo da Escuridão, directamente ao Reino do Oeste, certo? Muito bem, desejo-vos sorte, Guerreiros Místicos, vocês são os únicos que poderão vencer a Escuridão. Comandante Stink, passo-lhe a palavra.

Stink: Sim, majestade…(a levantar a pata para fazer reverência)

Trio, Rainha, KnucklesGirl e o resto da corte: BAIXE A PATA!

Stink: Sim, senhores…SOLDADOS!

A som do seu chamamento, o exército de grifos aterrou no meio do salão.

Stink: Ora bem homens, a nossa nova elite de Guerreiros Místicos vão partir numa missão que nos poderá salvar da Escuridão. Vamos incentivá-los com o nosso cântico de guerra! E um, e dois, e…(sacou do nada uma batuta)

Exército: _SEGURA O TCHAM, AMARRA O TCHAM, SEGURA O TCHAM, TCHAM, TCHAM, TCHAM, TCHAM!_

Stink: NÃO! (a deitar fumo pelas narinas) ESSE Ó CÂNTICO DAS SOGRAS! EU DISSE O CÂNTICO DE GUERRA!

Exército: Ahhhhhhmmmmm…

Trio, Rainha e o resto da corte: OOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

KnucklesGirl: Criei um bando de idiotas…

Stink: Vá lá. (bateu com a batuta com chão). Um, dois e…

Exército: _I´M A BARBIE GIRL! IN THE BARBIE WORLD! LIFE IN PLASTIC! IT´S FANTASTIC!_

Trio, Rainha, KnucklesGirl, Stink e o resto da corte: (cataplow)

Stink: ESSE É O CÃNTICO DA FORÇA AÉREA, BANDO DE TÓTÓS! EU DISSE E REPITO, O CÂNTICO DE GUERRA! GUERRA! PERCEBERAM?

Exército: Ahhhhmmmmmmm…

Stink: Mais uma vez, e o próximo erro vai sair caro! Um, dois e…

Exército: _MAMÃ EU QUERO! MAMÃ EU QUERO!_

Stink: Agora sim…

Exército: _MAMÃ EU QUERO MAMAR!_

Takao e Tetsuya: OOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Masaru: ¬¬

Rainha: XXX

KnucklesGirl: Mas que lol…

Rainha: CHEGA! CHEGA! CHEGA! Agradecemos a tortu…digo, a incentivação aos nossos guerreiros, pois chegou a hora de partirem…(apontou a uma espécie de cápsula espacial) Aquela máquina irá levar-vos ao vosso destino. Boa sorte.

Takao: Que remédio temos…

Tetsuya: Não me parece que isto seja seguro…

Masaru:…

Stink: ANDOR! (com um coice mandou-os para dentro da cápsula) CANHÃO CARREGADO! (puxou uma alavanca e a cápsula desapareceu)

Rainha: Boba…

KnucklesGirl: Sim, majestade?

Rainha: Segue-os. Podem vir a precisar de ajuda.

Knucklesgirl: Sim senhora! (recuei uns passos e tropecei em falso, cambaleei e choquei contra o Stink, que chocou contra o exército e caímos todos como peças de dominó)

Rainha: Ninguém merece…

**Fim do 4º capítulo**

**Hurra! Mas que capítulo mais louco, nem acredito que escrevi tanto disparate junto! Puxa, nasci mesmo para torturar todo o Mundo, men! Bem, espero que tenham gostado deste capitulo e aguardem o próximo! E QUERO REVIEWS! PLEASE! **


	5. O primeiro obstáculo é uma raposa?

**Tetsuya: Hello pesso…**

**Kairy-Chan: Ei! A nossa súbita agressão sobre vocês não vos ensinou nada?**

**Takao: O quê? Ah! Bem, deixa cá eu pensar…hum…hum…hum…oh sim…NÃO!**

**Kaira Kon: **¬¬ **Eles não têm emenda…**

**Sora: Calma, nem tudo está perdido! (saca do nada uma serra eléctrica)**

**Tetsuya: O que vais fazer com isso?**

**Sora: Cortar algo de vocês! ADIVINHEM O QUÊ!**

**Takao e Tetsuya: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (fugiram a mil á hora com a moça da serra eléctrica atrás…)**

**Xia: Tá bom, é sempre diversão á francesa…a KnucklesGirl? Ainda está com o Camisa Roxa no encalce?**

**FireKai: Não, os papeis inverteram-se…**

**Xia: OO?**

**Capítulo 5: O primeiro obstáculo é uma raposa?**

_ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ...uahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…_(esfregou os olhos)_…_(olhou em volta)_…pá a dona Florentina esqueceu-se outra vez de mudar os cortinados, está escuro como breu…_

_**Ignorante como sempre jovem Tetsuya?**_

_Ainda por cá, Voz estilo Cavaco Silva? O que queres?_

_**Ganhar o Euromilhões e chutar a KnucklesGirl.**_

_Querias mas não comes!_

_**Não custa nada sonhar…**_

_Mas o que é que tu queres de mim…_

_**Nada! Só vim te avisar que vais espetar-te nuns espinhos…**_

_O quê?_

…

…

…

Takao: TETSUYAAAAAA!

Tetsuya: EU NÃO ESTOU SURDO MEN! O QUE FOI?

Takao: Estás a cair!

Tetsuya: Ah, tá bom…e depois?

Takao: E depois vais espetar-te nuns espinhos.

Tetsuya: O QUÊÊÊÊ?

De facto. Por debaixo dele (ele estava a cair do céu a uma velocidade estonteante) estava uma fila de espinhos em forma de lança. O puto vai ficar todo furado!

Tetsuya: NEM PENSES! (travou a queda e ficou suspenso no ar a cinco milímetros dos espinhos)

KnucklesGirl (sentado num ramo de uma árvore seca ali perto) Já nem sequer posso comentar!

Takao (fora da fila dos espinhos): Pá, como é que fizestes isso?

Tetsuya (ainda suspenso): Sei lá! Milagre à Anime!

KnucklesGirl: Não teria tanta certeza meu amigo...(com um sorriso malicioso á Shadow)

Tetsuya: OO? (a suspensão foi-se…)…AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! (voou para cima a uns 15 metros com o traseiro cheio de espinhos)

Takao, KnucklesGirl e Masaru (este último entre dentes): AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

PLOF (o Espetado Voador aterrou duro no chão, fazendo um grande buraco)

Pouco tempo depois…

Takao: Essa doeu forte e feio não foi? (tirando os espinhos um a um do "bum-bum" do Tetsuya)

Tetsuya: Acredita men…AUUUU! Doeu para caralho…

KnucklesGirl (ainda sentado no ramo da árvore): Parece que o teu grau de parentesco em relação aos espinhos é mais afastado que eu pensava…

Takao: KNUCKLESGIRL, NÃO ACHAS QUE ANDAS ABUSAR NESTA FIC?

KnucklesGirl: A abusar de que modo?

Tetsuya: Não te faças de inocente! Este mundo estranho, aqueles grifos pindéricos, o facto de estarmos aqui…é tudo invenção tua! Porque é que nos fazes isto?

Masaru (um pouco distanciado deles): Ela faz MUITO pior do que isto…

KnucklesGirl: Pois, pois, basta lembrarmo-nos das coisas que tu fazes no clube dos Bad Boys…

POF (não, não foi cofre nesta vez…)

KnucklesGirl: AU, QUASE ME DESLOCASTE A MINHA DENTUÇA! (massajando o queixo dorido, caída da árvore de pernas para o ar)

Masaru (com o punho inchado e quase a chorar por disfarçar a dor): Tu estavas a pedi-las! "Chiça, ela é andróide ou quê? Acho que parti um osso…"

Takao (ignorando a cena): Mas isto é que é o Reino do Oeste? Este sítio está a precisar de obras! (observava o cenário, isto é, um deserto com solo cobertos de fendas, sem terra e com algumas árvores secas)

Tetsuya: Bem, pelo menos estamos em segurança…

: HHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Takao: ¬¬ Define segurança…

Masaru: Eu cá sugeria é esmurrar a KnucklesGirl para acabar com esta trouxa!

KnucklesGirl: Ai é? Já estás com peneiras? Olha meu menino, não te metas comigo, eu sou maior do que tu, portanto não tens a MÍ-NI-MA HI-PÓ-TE-SE…

10 segundos depois…

Takao (com pipocas na mão): OLHA! UMA KNUCKLESGIRL VOADORA!

Tetsuya (com binóculos): Quem se mete com o Masaru leva forte! Lembras-te quando ele derrotou sozinho três alunos da secundária no ano passado?

PLOF (caí dura no chão a poucos metros deles)

KnucklesGirl (literalmente feita em papas): OOUUUUUU ALUNOS DA SECUNDÁRIA? Bá, grande coisa…peraí, EU ANDO NA SECUNDÁRIA! Ohhhhhhhhhhhh men…

Masaru (estalando os punhos): Queres dose extra?

KnucklesGirl: NÃO NÃO NÃO NÃO NÃO! (subindo á árvore)

: HHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Takao: Pá, era tanta a emoção que nos esquecemos do incógnito que uiva.

Masaru: O que fazemos?

Tetsuya: Damos as mãos e dançamos o Vira?

Takao e Masaru: TETSUYA! ISTO É SÉRIO!

Tetsuya: Sério? Porquê?

Takao, Masaru e KnucklesGirl: ¬¬ "Ai, como ele lerdo…"

? (já de saco cheio deste trio de pamdolhos): HHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Por fim o bicho apareceu diante deles (ele estava escondido por detrás de uma rocha ali perto. Cobarde né?). Era uma raposa com o tamanho da Prof. Seki (para os putos era colossal!) negra com o focinho branco, cujas patas também eram brancas mas cujo pêlo fazia desenhos de caras assustadas (em contrate com o pêlo preto). Tinha um brinco na orelha esquerda e NOVE CAUDAS (cada uma delas também tinha o desenho de uma cara assustada)!

Takao: Oh pá men…É A KYOUUBIMON!

Tetsuya, Masaru, KnucklesGirl e raposa negra: (cataplow) – queda em estilo anime

Raposa negra (com veia a saltar na testa): Ó CANALHA RELES, EU NÃO SOU UM DIGIMON!

Takao: Men, tu falas! Qual é o teu nome bicho?

Raposa negra: Para tua informação mosquito, EU SOU FÊMEA!

Takao: Perdão bicha.

Raposa negra: COMO É QUE É? (saltou para cima do Takao)

Takao: Ai Marina que é hoje que morro! (desviou-se por pouco da raposa)

Raposa negra: VOLTA AQUI PUTO DELINQUENTE! (foi aberta a caça ao Takao: ele a fugir da raposa a mil á hora…aos círculos. Enquanto isso, os outros assistiam tudo a camarote)

Masaru. Não se pode dizer que isto é uma seca!

KnucklesGirl: Pá, agora também és crítico!

Tetsuya: Sê franca, KnucklesGirl, tu criastes essa raposa?

KnucklesGirl: Sim, ontem na aula de Português! Desenhei-a durante a aula e…

Masaru: Que aluna exemplar…

KnucklesGirl: Não durmo nas aulas como um certo alguém…

Masaru: (a afiar discretamente um machado ensanguentado)

Tetsuya: E quem é a raposa afinal?

KnucklesGirl: Ainda bem que perguntas! (tudo ficou ás escuras)

Takao e raposa: OO?

KnucklesGirl: SENHORAS E SENHORES, LEITORES E FKKXS…TENHO O GOSTO DE APRESENTAR MAIS UMA DAS MINHAS CRIAÇÕES! (um foco de luz foca a raposa)

Raposa: (a pentear o pêlo com a patinha, já a se armar de importante)

KnucklesGirl: ESTA É UMA RAPOSA QUE É UMA BRASA, QUE GOSTA DE PUTOS BEM TOSTADOS E DE PASSEAR NA CHUVA! SAUDEM A VOSSA NOVA VILÃ…HOPELESS! (chovem serpentinas do céu)

Tetsuya: Pra que estás a dar trela á bicha?

KnucklesGirl: Bom, se não te agrada…Hopeless, acaba com a raça deles!

Hopeless: HHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Takao: Ai madre…É CORRER PARA VIVER!

Tetsuya e Masaru: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Fim do 5º capítulo**

**Então? O trio já chegou ao Reino do Oeste e já arranjou problemas! Fiquem atentos á Hopeless, pois ela será uma das vilões desta fic! (não, não é a Voz estilo Cavaco Silva! Eu já me apercebi que vocês estão ansiosos por saber como ele é, mas isso vai demorar algum tempo, porque ele é nem mais do que menos que o manda-chuva do Mundo da Escuridão!) No próximo capítulo, o trio não vai ter outra opção senão lutar contra a raposa! Vamos ver se saio bem na descrição do decorrer do combate…bem, até á próxima e MANDEM-ME REVIEWS PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	6. Hora da porrada!

**Tetsuya: ………………………………………………………………………….**

**Takao: ………………………………………………………………………………….**

**Masaru …………………………………………………………………………………**

**FKKXS: …………………………………………………………………………………**

**Dalijah Dymien: …………………..isto é algum funeral?**

**Takao: ……………………….estamos condenados mas ainda não morreu ninguém……………por enquanto……..**

**Cri cri cri cri cri**

**Takao: ………………………………………………………………………………**

**Dalijah: ……………………..ninguém quer falar?**

**Tetsuya: ………….eu não tenho nada a dizer e acho que o resto do pessoal também não……**

**FKKXS e Masaru (encostados uns aos outros, de boca aberta e a babarem-se): ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ…ROOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC…**

**Dalijah: Que introdução patética pá….enfim…**

**Capítulo 6: Hora da porrada!**

_**A Escuridão irá esten…PÁ? OUTRA VEZ A FALAR PARA O BONECO? MAS ISTO É O CABARET DA COXA OU QUÊ?**_

_Perdon Voz estilo Cavaco Silva , mas está dispensado. Baza-te! Vá vá vá vá! Chooooo!_

_**Ó patroa mas o que é isto? E as minhas conversas telepáticas via Internet com o Tetsuya?**_

_CALA A BOCA! Agora todos sabem que tu usas o Messenger para falar com os putos…ooops…._

_**Mas agora é assim? Cada um faz como quer? Neste caso sendo eu o grandioso L…**_

_Ó pá, pelo amor de Deus NÃO REVELES TODOS OS SEGREDOS DA FIC! CHISPA-TE I-ME-DI-A-TA-MEN-TE!_

_**Chata de primeira classe…**_

…

…

…

Hopeless (aproximando-se furtivamente do trio): Chegou a vossa hora, coisinhas fofas.

Tetsuya: Ai é? Então antecipa a hora tá? Aqui o pessoal não tem medo de nada, capiche?

Hopeless: ¬¬ Então porque é que as tuas pernas tremem como gelatina podre?

Tetsuya: Porque estou olhar para algo muito podre…

Hopeless: Eu ouvi isso…porque é que estás a abraçar esse ursinho de peluche velho como um soco?

Tetsuya: Não fales assim do meu baby!

Hopeless: Por que é que o teu cabelo é espetado?

Tetsuya: Por que o padre assim o quis.

Hopeless: Por que é que as tuas calças estão molhadas?

Tetsuya: ¬¬ Não é do teu interesse.

Hopeless: Por que é que estás a meter o dedo no nariz?

Tetsuya: Qual é o teu recorde de perguntas consecutivas?

Hopeless: Quarenta e duas.

Tetsuya: Vou apodrecer aqui…

Hopeless: Porque é que os teus camaradas estão ajoelhados de bunda virada para nós?

Tetsuya: Hã? (olhou para os lados)

Takao (ajoelhado a roer as unhas): Piedade bicha preta, não me comas! Tenho gripe das aves! Os meus pés cheiram a eguinha pocotó! A minha carne é dura e amarga! Tenho piolos e carraças no cabelo!

Masaru (também ajoelhado, com as mãos em cima da cabeça): Maiorca, Maiorca, Maiorca, Maiorca, Maiorca, Maiorca, …

Tetsuya: ..UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Hopeless: ¬¬XXXXXXXXXXX

KnucklesGirl (ainda sentada na tal árvore seca): Figura triste. Oh pá, E ENTÃO E A PORRADA? A MALTA AQUI QUER ACÇÃO!

Takao (levantando-se): ACÇÃO É NO CU DA GALINHA!

KnucklesGirl: No teu?

Takao: Olha, vai pentear macacos!

KnucklesGirl: HOPELESS ACABA COM ELESSSS!

Hopeless: Ás ordens, mamma!

POF (caí da árvore)

KnucklesGirl (com a cara fechada): "Outra criação defeituosa e pandolha. Ninguém merece…"

Hopeless: Okkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk…meninos, último desejo?

Tetsuya: Bem…

Hopeless: Acabou o tempo. Vai ser um prazer ferrar-vos o dente! Vou começar pelo trinca-espinhas…

Masaru: TRINCA-ESPINHAS É O CARAÇAS!

Todos: OOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

KnucklesGirl: …tu tens andado a sair com a Paula Neves.

Hopeless: BASTA! FARTEI-ME DE VOCÊS PUTOS DE UMA FIGA! PREPAREM-SE PARA ESTACAR O PERNIL! (deu um salto espectacular em direcção do trio)

Takao: Prontos? Um, dois, TRÊS! (deram um passo ao lado)

POF (a raposa bateu com a cabeça contra uma parede de titânio que estava ali a fazer nada)

KnucklesGirl: A luta é para hoje ou para a semana que vem?

Tetsuya: Podes agendar a teu funeral para hoje!

KnucklesGirl: Ok….OO?

Hopeless: Ai o meu doce crânio…estão ferrados, putos! (os seus olhos vermelhos faiscaram)

Trio: Ferrou…

Hopeless: Não disse?

KnucklesGirl: DEIXE ESSE PALEIO!

Hopeless: Tá bom…

ZÁS (uma bola de fogo super potente saiu da sua boca em direcção ao trio)

Tetsuya: CADA UM POR SI!

Trio: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (saltando para o lado)

BUMMMMMMMMMMM (a bola atingiu um pedregulho ali perto e o fez em fanicos)

Trio: (engoliram seco, horrorizados com a cena)

KnucklesGirl: Agora sim, vai começar a porrada! (saquei do nada um pacote de pipocas)

Hopeless: Para a próxima não falho! (preparou-se para o segundo tiro)

Tetsuya e Takao: OLHA A VOZ ESTILO CAVACO SILVA!

Hopeless: O quê? Onde? Onde? (a olhar para tudo o que é lado)

KnucklesGirl: Ó rabuda, eles estão a fugir!

Trio (a sair de fininho do local): CALA A BOCA!

Hopeless: Enganaram-me pá! Olha o preço! (lança mais uma bola de fogo)

Tetsuya: Para baixo! (e os três abaixaram-se e a bola raspou mesmo nas bundas deles)

Trio (aos saltos): QUEIMA! QUEIMA! QUEIMA! QUEIMA!

KnucklesGirl: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAAH! Glup...(engasguei-me com as pipocas e voltei a cair da árvore)

Takao: As minhas calças! Custaram uma nota! Vais pagá-las! (subitamente, sabe-se lá como, o machado de cabo vermelho apareceu na sua mão) OO?

Hopeless: Ferrou...

Tetsuya: Meu, como fizestes isso?

Takao: No faço ideia, Testy...

Masaru: ...--

Hopeless: O papo está bom mas agora é hora de acabar com a vossa raça. Prontos para morrer?

Takao: Ok...mas antes de morrer, posso tentar rapar o teu pêlo com o meu machado?

Hopeless: Se conseguires...

Takao: Depois não te queixes!

Hopeless: É O TEU FIM! (deu um salto espectacular de dois metros, em direcção ao Takao, com as garras estendidas ao máximo)

Tetsuya (a abanar um lencinho): Adeus Takao, vemo-nos no inferno...

Takao: Até parece que não acreditas no meu potencial!

Masaru: (a esculpir um caixão com a sua katana num tronco velho)

Takao:¬¬É sempre bom contar com os amigos...

Hopeless (cada vez mais perto): Não te esqueças de mim!

Takao: Desculpa lá...ataca de uma vez!

ZÁS (cuspiu outra bola de fogo em direcção ao Takao e...)

BUM! (com um movimento rápido com seu machado, a bola de fogo diividiu-se em duas e explodiu, projectando o rapaz contra um rochedo)

KnucklesGirl: Essa até a mim doeu...

Hopeless: Esse machado não serve de nada se não souberes utilizá-lo! Glup...(sentiu uma lâmina afiada encostada ao seu pescoço)

Tetsuya (com a sua espada apontada á raposa): Dizias tu?

Hopeless: Dizia que prefiro rosas brancas no meu túmulo...

Masaru (atrás da Hopeless, com a katana engatilhada): É o teu último desejo?

Hopeless (com uma voz esganiçada): Sim...

Tetsuya: Ok...até nunca. (ergue a espada ao céu)

CABUMMMMMMMMMMMMMM (nesse preciso momento uma chuva de meteoritos cai do céu)

Trio: O CÉU VAI CAIR SOBRE AS NOSSAS CABEÇAS! (a correr aos círculos como galinhas)

ZUT (a chuva parou repentinamente)

Trio: Hum?

KnucklesGirl: Olhem a raposa, ó panascos!

Trio: Hã? (olhem para o lado)

Hopeless (já a uma certa distância): Prrrrr...(deitando a língua de fora). Podem ter-me ferrado o pêlo nesta vez, mas para a próxima não vão ter tanta sorte! Bye bye...(saiu dali disparada)

Trio: ...OO?

Takao: Já acabou?

**Fim do 6º Capítulo**

**E este foi a primeira batalha do trio! Mas como todas as primeiras batalhas, esta foi meio mole, mas as próximas serão muito mais mexidas! E agora? O que eles vão fazer? Descubram isso no próximo capítulo! E NÃO SE ESQUEÇAM DAS REVIEWS! PLEASE!**


	7. Olhem quem voltou!

**Tetsuya: OO…(olha para um lado)…OO…(olha por outro), ufa, costa livre! **

**Takao: De certeza?**

**Tetsuya: Absoluta men! Não há peri…**

**ZIUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM (seja o que for passou por cima do Espetadinho)**

**Takao: Porra, que speed…**

**ZIUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM( a coisa rápida também passou por cima do Takao)**

**Takao: AI AS MINHAS COSTELETAS! QUEM É O ESPERTINHO QUE SE TÁ A ARMAR EM SONIC?**

**ZIUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…PRRRRRR (travou)**

**Tetsuya e Takao (olhando para o acelera, neste caso, a acelera): Ó pá, chiça banita…**

**KnucklesGirl (aos pulos): O BENFICA GANHOU! O BENFICA GANHOU! OLÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!**

**Tetsuya: És benfiquista?**

**KnucklesGirl: Não…(saquei do nada um microfone) _SÓ EU SEI, QUE O JARDEL É GAY!_**

**Tetsuya e Takao: **¬¬UUUUUUUUU

**Capítulo 7: Olhem quem voltou!**

_O BENFICA GANHOU! O BENFICA GANHOUUUUUUUUUUU!_

**_OOUUUUU…sentes-te bem?_**

_Sinto-me bué, baby! Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! _(dei um salto em espiral)

_**O que andastes a beber?**_

_Vodkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…_

_**Já calculava…**_

_Queres beber uns copos comigo Voz estilo Cavaco Silva? Estar bêbada é curtido…_

**_Porque não? _**

…

…

…

Tetsuya: Err…o que fazemos agora?

Takao (a cortar as unhas das mãos): Penteamos macacos?

Tetsuya: ¬¬Tapado…estamos aqui a fazer um corno sequer, a olhar para o infinito e mais além, a KnucklesGirl desapareceu, o que já não era sem tempo e o Masaru foi comprar refrigerantes e ainda não voltou!

Takao (agora a tirar macacos do nariz): Não estou a ver como ele vai encontrar refrigerantes no meio deste deserto…

Tetsuya: Pá, tu não percas a esperança men! Não te esqueças que somos os Guerreiros Místicos! Para nós nada é impossível! Juntos triunfaremos sobre o mal! (pose de campeão, com o punho no ar e um solzinho estilo anime atrás dele)

Takao: ¬¬Tetsuya, sai de cima desse camelo, está uma data de gente a ler esta cena!

Enquanto isso, num lugar bué longe dali…

Hopeless (virada para uma televisão pequenininha): Ora bem, deixa sintonizar esta porcaria de TV, isso, assim…baril!

Gaja da TV: Ó meu amorzinho caca de passarinho…

Gajo da TV: Ó minha dor de cotovelo cheia de pêlo…

Gaja da TV e Hopeless: Dá-me um beijinho…

Gajo da TV: Só com um peidinho…

O gajo e a gaja aproximam-se para o beijinho e a raposa marada aproxima os lábios da TV….granda noía, só de pensar fico com náuseas…brlgh…(tapando a boca com a mão)

Agora, a maior cena do capítulo…

Hopeless: (com os lábios colados no ecrã)

MAS QUE BALA, MEU! E nesse preciso momento a imagem dos dois beijoqueiros travou e uma sombra sinistra e escura apareceu no meio do ecrã…que mal…

Voz estilo Cavaco Silva: ¬¬**Andas assim tão desesperada Hopeless?**

Hopeless: OO…pa-pa-trão? (com o susto afastou-se da TV, mas os lábios tinham lá ficado colados)

Voz estilo Cavaco Silva: **Tou a ficar enjoado…**(olhou para a imagem dos beijoqueiros atrás de si)…**vês novelas mexicanas? **

Hopeless: Hã? Não não não não não não! (a abanar a cabeça ainda com os lábios colados na TV) Que ideia patrão!

Voz estilo Cavaco Silva: **E os putos? Queimaste-os? Vendeste-os ao Al-Quaeda? Deste-lhes banho? Eles comeram a papa? Resumindo, eles estão mortos?**

Hopeless: Não propriamente…

Voz estilo Cavaco Silva: **Não propriamente…NÃO PROPRIAMENTE? IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! **(berrou com tamanha força que os lábios da Hopeless descolaram da TV e ela voou uns cinco metros para trás e chocou contra o rabo de um pobre camelo que nada tinha a ver com a história)

Hopeless: Senhor, eles ferraram-me o pêlo…

Voz estilo Cavaco Silva: **ELES DEVIAM TER-TE FERRADO AS FUÇAS! SUA INCOMPETENTEEEE! **(por cada palavra ela encolhia de vergonha) **EU DEI-TE TUDO O QUE QUERIAS, UM QUARTO COM BONECOS E POSTERS DO TAILS **(aquele raposo de duas caudas amigo do Sonic)**, UM JACUZZI COM SORTIDO COMPLETO DE CHÁ E UM FERRARI TOPO DE GAMA E VOLTAS DE PATAS A ABANAR? CASTIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Hopeless (agora com o tamanho de uma formiga): Perdão, misercóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóórdia…

Voz Estilo Cavaco Silva: **Querias mas não comes! Enche! Cinquenta flexões de braços já!**

Hopeless: Nããããããããããããããããããããooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…

Voz Estilo Cavaco Silva: **JÁ! Um…dois…três…**

Hopeless (já de rastos): Porquê euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu?

Voz Estilo Cavaco Silva: **CALA A BOCA! DEPOIS DISTO VAIS ORDENHAR AS VACAS DO MEU CURRAL! NEM QUE LEVES O DIA INTEIRO!**

Hopeless: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…

Até dá pena não é? Voltando ao nosso trio…

Takao (deitado a olhar para o céu): _Don´t break my heart…_(hu-hu-hu-hu tá a pensar na Marina…que fofo) EU OUVI ISSO!

KnucklesGirl (de novo em cima de uma árvore seca): Já nem sequer posso comentar…

Takao: Nem cagar!

KnucklesGirl: Vou fazer de conta que não ouvi essa…

Takao: Mas tu tens de me ouvir miúda! Eu sou muita bom sabias? (com ar de galã) Sou um pop-star! (apareceu um palco vindo do nada com holofones e uma bola de espelhos) Queres que te prove?

Tetsuya: Já não tens escapatória…

KnucklesGirl: Porquê? O que ele vai fazer?

A resposta veio-me aos olhos. O Takao subiu ao palco e surgiram umas bailarinas de samba brasileiras ao seu lado e uma música que nem vos falo qual era começou a tocar ao máximo…

Takao (agora vestido como o Elvis): Deixem-me que eu mostre o poder da música…

KnucklesGirl: OO Mon dieu…

Tetsuya: Aí vem bomba…

Takao (aos altos berros): _IT´S FUN TO STAY IN YMCA!_

_IT´S FUN TO STAY IN YMCA!_

POF

Tetsuya: Valeu mana!

KnucklesGirl: Sempre ao vosso dispor!

CRÁS (o Takao arrebentou o cofre por dentro)

Tetsuya e KnucklesGirl: OO…oh-oh…

Takao (com olhar demoníaco e com fumo a sair pelo nariz): Grr…

Tetsuya e KnucklesGirl (abraçados um ao outro): Ohhhhh men……………...

Takao: GRRRRRR…(parecia que ia ter mesmo um ataque de fúria)

Tetsuya e KnucklesGirl: OHHHHHHHHHHH MENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN….

Takao: GRRR….QUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! (começou a bater os braços violentamente e a praguejar a altos berros que nem o Pato Donald)

Tetsuya: OOUUU Passou-se dos carretos…

KnucklesGirl: Deve ser gripe das aves…

De que outra coisa podia ser? Ele pôs-se a correr de um lado para o outro, chutou o palco para bué longe, deu um coice ás bailarinas e deu um valentíssimo pontapé a uma montanha de pêlo ali perto…

KnucklesGirl: Oh pá…

Tetsuya: O que foi?

Da montanha de pêlo surgiu um carolo…

KnucklesGirl: Estamos ferrados…

Tetsuya: Porquoi?

A montanha de pêlo mexeu-se…

Takao (recuperando a sua "sanidade"): Fiz algo de mal?

A montanha de pêlo começou a erguer-se…

Tetsuya: Não…não pode ser verdade…DIGAM-ME QUE AQUILO NÃO ESTAVA AQUI ONTEM!

KnucklesGirl: Ok, aquilo não estava aqui ontem.

Tetsuya: Faz alguma coisa, filha da cruz!

KnucklesGirl: Falou, calou! Bazei-me!

ZIUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Takao: E agora?

Tetsuya: Agora dançamos o Vira!

Takao: TETSUYA!

Tetsuya: Ei, ainda há bocado fostes psicopata! Também quero! (chuchando o dedo)

Takao: ¬¬

Masaru: Já voltei…(olhou para a montanha de pêlo, agora bem erguida e com cargas de baba)…¬¬estamos condenados…

: GRAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! (aposto que já adivinharam quem era…)

**Fim do 7º Capítulo**

**Pois é amigos…o nosso urso da fic "Acampar uma Perdição" está de volta! E mais uma vez quer almoço de primeira categoria! E agora? O trio vai safar-se? Ou não? Descubram isso no próximo capítulo! E não se esqueçam das reviews!**


	8. Briga á moda antiga!

**Takao: Olá pessoal, bem vindos a mais um capítulo desta porcaria de fic em que a KnuckleParva lamenta imenso pelo atraso devido a um trabalho qualquer e o Masaru mais uma vez foi dar uma volta e deixou-nos pendurados aqui nesta espelunca de introdução…**

**Tetsuya: Ora nem mais!**

**Kairy-Chan: Porra, nunca ouvi tanto insulto junto numa só frase! E essas boas maneiras foram para onde, Takao?**

**Takao: As minhas boas maneiras foram pelo cano abaixo durante a minha última cólica menstrual!**

**FireKai: Mas tu és um rapaz! Ou não?**

**Tetsuya: ECA!**

**Takao: Como é que é isso? Eu sou macho! Querem provas?**

**Kairy-Chan, xia, Sora e Kaira Kon: Mostra! Mostra! Mostra! Mostra!**

**POF**

**Takao: Não havia necessidade de me esmagares KnucklesGirl! Eu não ia fazer no que estavas a pensar!**

**KnucklesGirl: Olha, foi prevenção! Descarado…**

**Takao: Odeio-te!**

**KnucklesGirl: Igualmente. És tão querido.**

**Capítulo 8: Briga á moda antiga**

_O PAÍS ESTÁ CONDENADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_**ARGHHHHHH! ACORDASTE-ME TOSCA! PRA QUE FOI ISSO? NEM SEQUER EU, O GRANDE L…**_

_Olha o teu salário..._

_**Tou calado!**_

_A tua dor de participares nesta fic não se compara com a minha de viver…ai, tamos todos condenados…._

_**Só por o meu semelhante ser vosso presidente?**_

_Yep…não é triste?_

**_Não tão triste por me teres criado para ser o Senhor d…_**

_Ei Vozinha estilinho Cavaquinho Silvinha…CALA-TE!_

…

…

…

Urso: GRAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Takao: Oi velho camarada! Como vai a vida?

Urso: Podre como um pote!

Tetsuya: Tu falas?

Urso: Urso falar nos últimos dois capítulos da fic anterior, duh!

Takao: Ah, pois, esqueci-me…sabes como é…o Benfica ganhou pela segunda vez ao Liverpool e a gente embebeda-se, vai á galhofa…

KnucklesGirl (bem longe deles): Benfica é campeão! Oléééééééééééééééééééééééééééé! _Nós somos os filhos do Dragão!_

Trio e urso: ¬¬UUUUUUUUUUU Doida varrida…

Tetsuya: Mas ainda não dissestes por que é que voltastes para esta fic! És maluco ou quê?

Urso: Ó pá! Os FKKXS adorar urso, eu agora ser uma estrela de cinema, tu tar a ver? Além disso, doida varrida pagar muito bem!

Tetsuya: ¬¬Mas tu és mau ou bom da fita?

Urso: No script dizer para ser servo do Voz estilo Cavaco Silva e para devorar e lamber os ossos de vocês…só isso! Chegar para vocês?

Masaru: Chega para nos ferrar...

KnucklesGirl: É para isso que eu escrevo! Só agora é que reparas?

Trio: Odiamos-te!

KnucklesGirl (para os leitores): Sou tão amada, não sou?

Urso: Bem, o que ser suposto fazer agora?  
Takao: Acho que devíamos estar a correr aos círculos e a gritar como cabras loucas contigo no encalce e a resmungar tipo "odeio fast-food", não?

Urso: Ser algo no género, pensar eu de que…

KnucklesGirl: DEIXEM DESSAS TRETAS E PARTEM PARA A AGRESSÃO!

Masaru: CALA A BOCA! DEIXA DE SER BURRA!

KnucklesGirl: Eu não sou burra!

Masaru: És!

KnucklesGirl: Não sou!

Masaru: És!

KnucklesGirl: Não sou!

Masaru: Olha o Harry Potter!

KnucklesGirl: Onde? Onde?

Masaru: Ó tosca, ele não existe! Tás a ver como és burra?

KnucklesGirl (com uma cara sombria): Ele não existe?

Masaru: Nop…e que cara é essa?

KnucklesGirl: Se o Harry Potter não existe…eu vou…chorar! BUÁÁÁÁÁAÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

Urso: O manicómio ser já no próximo quarteirão…

KnucklesGirl: Ai é? Eu queria ter um cérebro igual ao teu, mas a loja de azeitonas fechou…

Urso: TU SER MÁ COMO AS COBRAS!

Takao: Mas o que é isto? Um concurso de insultos?

Tetsuya: Esta fic já é um insulto!

Masaru: A mim é só um preconceito…

Takao e Tetsuya: Como assim?

Masaru: Eu aturo a KnucklesGirl numa fic bem mais parva do que esta pá há cinco meses! Tendes uma sorte de gato!

KnucklesGirl: Problemático de uma figa!

Masaru: Quem o diz é quem o é!

KnucklesGirl: Se eu não te adorasse, acredita que irias levar umas quantas na cara!

Masaru: Experimenta! Olha que eu sou expert em artes marciais!

KnucklesGirl: Parte para a agressão Camisa Roxa!

Urso: Eu querer ser o júri!

Cinco segundos depois…

CAPOFFFFFFFFFF

Urso: VOOARRRRRRRRRRR PARA FORA DO RINGUE! MASARU SER O VENCEDOR!

Masaru: Toma lá que já almoçastes! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

KnucklesGirl: (não pude falar porque estava em estado de KO)

Takao: E se passarmos para a acção?

Voltando á fic propriamente dita…

Urso: GRAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Takao: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! É CORRER PARA VIVER!

Urso: É PERSEGUIR PARA COMER!

Tetsuya: Bom proveito!

Urso: Obrigado! Tu preferir que urso te encher com sal ou pimenta?

Tetsuya: Ei, não dissestes que ias nos ferrar o dente!

Urso: DUH!

Takao: Alguém tem uma caneta e um pergaminho?

Tetsuya: Para quê pá?

Takao: Para escrever o meu testamento, o que é que achas? A gente vai morrer!

Urso: Na barriguinha do urso!

Takao: ¬¬Obrigado por teres revelado os pormenores…

Urso: Sempre ás ordens! Ser só telefonar!

Masaru: Vocês são impossíveis! Já se esqueceram que temos armas? (sacou do nada a sua katana)

Urso: Isso ser faca demasiado afiada para o urso! Eu querer uma mais pequena para comer você!

Masaru: Tu vais é comer pó, ó Winnie the Pooh!

Urso: Ei, tu insultar primo do urso!

Masaru: --UUU já calculava…

Urso: TU TER DÚVIDAS?

Masaru: De quê?

Urso: ¬¬Cabeça verde ser mais tapada do que uma porta…

Masaru: Isso foi uma indirecta?

KnucklesGirl: Boa, urso!

Masaru: Cala a boca, escritora do mal!

KnucklesGirl: (fazendo beicinho e cruzando os braços)

Urso: Urso estar farto desta fic! Eu comer vocês!

Takao: Só não concordo com a segunda frase.

Urso: Eu comer o cabeça verde tapado! GRAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! (fez um salto espectacular)

Masaru: Não querias mais nada pois não? (desviando-se do esmagamento prévio do urso) Queres briga?

Takao e Tetsuya (sentados no chão, com pipocas e sumos de maracujá): Porrada! Porrada! Porrada! Smackdown!

Masaru: Ora bem, queres corte ou tosquia? (apontando a katana ao urso)

Urso: Qual ser a diferença?

Masaru: Não faço ideia…(coçando a cabeça)…au, pensar doí!

Urso: ¬¬Urso achar que cabeça verde dormir nas aulas…

Masaru: OO Como é que tu sabes?

Urso: Urso assistir Ojamajo Doremi todos os dias!

Masaru: Urso ser marado…

Urso: Cabeça verde dever direitos de autor por imitar o urso!

Masaru: O medo que tenho de ti…

KnucklesGirl: O medo que tenho de ti…né né né…(com uma voz melosa e rouca)

ZÁS

Masaru: MADEIRA!

BUM (a árvore em que eu estava sentada foi cortada e caiu dura ao chão)

Urso: Nós poder continuar com a porrada?

Masaru: Tu primeiro!

E lá foi o urso a correr numa velocidade estonteante em direcção ao Masaru. Este mantinha-se quieto, mas com a katana engatilhada. Um movimento brusco o urso deu outro salto, mas o Masaru fez um golpe rápido com a sua arma e desviou-se de seguida. O bicho aterrou sem pinga de sangue.

Urso: Pra que ser isso? (calou-se porque…)

ZÁS ZÁS ZÁS ZÁS ZÁS (as garras das suas patas foram cortadas e o pêlo da sua cabeça foi rapada excepto no meio, ficando mesmo com um penteado á punk)

Urso: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AS UNHAS DO URSO! O PELINHO DO URSO! IR PARA O CÉU! NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (toca uma música dramática como fundo) URSO VINGAR! URSO FERRAR VOCÊ! URSO FAZER QUEIXINHA Á MAMÃ! MAS AGORA URSO BAZAR!

ZIUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM (dito e feito.)

**Fim do 8º Capítulo**

**E é tudo! Mais um capítulo disparatado! No próximo capítulo será o tão esperado confronto com o Tigre Branco! Isto não vai ser canja! Esperem para ler! Tchau e mandem-me reviws! Please!**


	9. A caminho do covil do Tigre Branco

**Tetsuya: olá caros leitores, bem vindos a mais um capítulo deste raio de fic que não presta nem para insónia e que a KnucklesGirl mais uma vez atrasou-se porque causa de um centro de tédio e tortura a que ela chama de escola e tal…e bastou que ela viesse para cá e mandasse o Takao chatear pretos e selar-lhe o matraca…**

**Takao: (carrancudo e com fita adesiva na boca)**

**KnucklesGirl: Chega de paspalhices, pareces o bicha do Castelo Branco! Onde diabos se enfiou o Masaru e porque raio ele nunca aparece nestas introduções?**

**Tetsuya: Por que ele diz que não há vagas para o circo das celebridades!**

**KnucklesGirl: Santíssima Senhora de Fátima…livrai-me destes demónios!**

**Chrono (aparecendo do nada): Isso não é comigo pois não?**

**Tetsuya: Só faltava cá aparecer este…**

**Chrono: Dói-te alguma coisa ó humano com sabedoria á alentejana?**

**Tetsuya: Falas como não fosses um!**

**Chrono: Queres que te prove? **

**KnucklesGirl: Hu, vai haver show! Torço pelo Chrono! (sacando do nada um pacote de pipocas)**

**Kairy-Chan: Há lugar para mais uns?**

**KnucklesGirl: Para uma multidão se for preciso! Instalem-se! **

**Kairy-Chan, xia, Sora, FireKai, Kiara Kon e Dalijah: Vai Chrono! Bate, bate! Vai Chrono! Bate, bate! **

**Tetsuya: Ei, é suposto ser eu o herói! **

**Capítulo 9: A caminho do covil do Tigre Branco**

**_Deixei tudo por ela, deixei deixei…_**(o coitado estava tão entediado que fazia croché)**_…eu só quero uma vida boa…_**

_Oi Voz estilo Cavaco Silva! _OOU_A fazer croché? Sem jogar "Half Life 2"? Isto é não bom…_

_**Ó patroa, quando é que pôs os putos a dormir? Quero ferrar-lhes a maçarola, please…**_

_Vai demorar um pouco meu filho, eles agora vão dar porrada a um gatinho mau…_

**_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…_**(aterrou a cabeça nos braços)

(para a Hopeless) _O que é que ele tem?_

_Não sei, mas não come._

"_O Voz estilo Cavaco Silva não come? O Voz estilo Cavaco Silva sem comer? As coisas estão más!" E sem sequer come arroz de cabidela?_

_Não._

_As coisas estão muito piores do que eu pensava._

…

…

Tetsuya: Onde é que se apanha boleia nesta espelunca de lugar?

Takao: Ó pá, mas tu és tapado ou fazes-te? Isto é deserto, duh! Nem camelos tem!

Tetsuya: Só vejo um mesmo ao meu lado e é feio como um soco!

Takao: ORA SEU…

Meio segundo depois já estávamos a dar porrada um ao outro. Sempre a mesma história. E sempre o mesmo Masaru a beber Santal de laranja e a pentear macacos a assistir o show a camarote...porém…

TUM TUM TUM TUM

Masaru: PORRA! (o sumo entornou-se e sujou-lhe a camisa)

Tetsuya: O que foi isto? (a morder as pernas do Takao enquanto este esticava-lhe as bochechas)

Seja o que for, era extenso. Mas assim que viram mais de perto…

Stink (com o exército no encalce): _EU NÃO SEI MAS OUVI DIZER…_

Exército: _QUE O MINI-PREÇO FAZER-NOS LAMBER!_

Stink: _EU NÃO SEI MAS OUVI FALAR…_

Exército: _QUE O MINI-PREÇO VAI NOS FERRAR!_

Stink: _MINI…_

Exército: _PREÇO!_

Stink: _MINI!_

Exército: _PREÇO!_

E pararam a marcha mesmo ao pé dos putos.

Stink: Saudações humanos medricas! Comandante Stink ao vosso serviço a 24 horas! É só telefonarem a 968862658 e…

Takao e Tetsuya: CALA A BOCA AMOSTRA DE PIVETE!

Stink: Um pouquinho de propaganda não faz mal a ninguém…

Masaru: "Dê-me forças Senhor…"

Takao: O que fazem por cá?

Grifo soldado: Compras! Uns sapatos de cabedal, umas almofadas, uns brincos novos…

Stink: Qual quê palerma emplumado! Vamos à Santa Casa reclamar o prémio do Euromilhões!

Trio: OO?

Stink: Tou a brincar fedelhos! A Rainha mandou-nos dar-vos boleia até ao território do Tigre Branco, nada mais. E sem extra no salário, aquela cota…

Tetsuya (já em cima das costa do Stink): E então? Arranquem ó lerdos, eu quero chegar a casa antes do jantar, vocês pensem que tenho a vossa vida ou o quê?

Stink: Falou o espetadinho, é já a seguir!

Tetsuya: Queres saber quanto pesa a minha mão?

Nope. O exército de grifos não quis perder mais tempo (a novela "Morangos com Açúcar" é ouro!) e levantou voo imediatamente com os três putos nas costas de três infelizes eleitos (até me dá pena…snif) que só por acaso, não sei como, tinham trazido um equipamento de karaoke com eles (a agência funerária vai muito trabalho nos próximos tempos…)

Takao: Pra quê o equipamento de karaoke? (pra que fostes abrir o bico pá?)

Stink: Para louvar os céus, o que parece? (cá para mim nem o inferno merece…)

Tetsuya: E cantam durante o voo? Porreiro!

Stink: Querem cantar connosco? (ai men…)

Takao: Porquê não? (chiça banita…)

Masaru: ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ…(nem Deus o poupa, porra!)

Stink: Música maestro!

O que é pedido é ordenado e foi com a pior das penitências que a música começou a tocar…(ó meninos, fizeram a confissão antes?) e o Stink abriu o bico e…

**PAUSA URGENTE!**

**Parem tudo! Parem tudo! Desculpem lá interromper a leitura mas é que as coisas ficaram fora do controlo! HÁ ALGUM EXORCISTA POR AÍ? O CHRONO PASSOU-SE DOS CARRETOS!**

**Tetsuya (num ziummmmmmmmm que nem imaginem): SOCORRRRRRROOOOOO! TÁ UM BICHO MUITA FEIO A QUERER FERRAR A MINHA BELEZA! **

**Chrono (na sua FORMA VERDADEIRA a persegui-lo): Agora foges pá? Tens medo pá? E as tuas peneiras pá? Estás feito num bife pá!**

**FFKXS e Dalijah: Vai Chrono, ferra o dente! Vai Chrono, ferra o dente!**

**Pá digo eu! O que vou fazer? Chamo o Aion ou o padre da minha terra? Err…bem, enquanto eu frito a minha maçarola continuem a ler o capítulo, perdoem a minha falta de jeito…**

**FIM DA PAUSA URGENTE…**

Stink: _E vou chorar…e e e e e e e …ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…_

Todos (excepto o Masaru): _VOARÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ! OH OH!_

_CANTARÉ! OHOHOHOH!_

_ME CUST TI QUERO E NUS!_

_ME GUSTA TE QUERO E NUS!_

Masaru (tapando os ouvidos): TT Que fiz eu para merecer isto?

Todos (blá blá blá): _I BELIEVE I CAN FLY…_

A sério, é uma tortura…passando a fita um pouco mais para a frente…

Stink: Et voilá! Cá estamos!

Ok, era a lar doce lar do Tigre Branco…mas quem diria que ele iria morar numa caverna ENORME com a entrada em forma de tigre de boca aberta (estilo caverna de Aladdin), sem portas ou janelas ou ar condicionado…(como é que o bicho consegue morar nessa espelunca? Mistério…)

Takao: Deixa cá se percebi o programa…nós agora vamos direitinhos á toca do bicho, dar-lhe porrada que nem vista nem Smackdown e fanamos-lhe o fragmento da Terra com a vitória e os braços troféus, certo?

Tetsuya: Vai ser canja, bacano!

Stink: Ya…bye!

ZIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Takao: Ei, não nos deixem aqui! Bando de galinhas!

Exército (já a milhas): COCÓCÓROCÓCÓCÓCÓCÓ!

Trio: ¬¬

Tetsuya: Incompetência de pessoal, já não se fazem empregados como antigamente…

Takao: A fazer o quê? Vamos mas é entrar.

E lá foram eles. No cimo da montanha…

Hopeless (com um walkie-tokie na patinha): Patrão, eles já entraram no lar doce lar do gatinho, o que faço?

Voz estilo Cavaco Silva: TT **Tou doente…**

Hopeless: Mas os putos…

Voz estilo Cavaco Silva: **Deixa os putos comer a sopa, ó preta, e vai mas é buscar os meus remédios á mamã urso! ANDOR!**

Hopeless: ¬¬

**Fim do 9º Capítulo**

**E é tudo! Pensaram que ser desta a luta com o Tigre Branco? Bom, foi mal! Desculpem lá…mas espero que tenham curtido com este capítulo, mandem-me reviews por favor, apesar de…opa! Ei Chrono!**

**Chrono (já na sua forma adoptada): Quié!**

**O que vais dizer á Rosette quando ela descobrir que gastastes a alma dela sem permissão?**

**Chrono: …………………………………………………….oops…**

**Boa malha, purple boy...**


	10. WARNING

**WARNING! WARNING!**

**Tetsuya: O que foi? Onde está o fogo? O extintor? A avó Chica? O que se passa?**

**Takao: Passa-se que andas sem pés nem cabeça e agora vês tudo como a Terceira Guerra Mundial ou outra coisa que me valha!**

**Masaru: Porra, espero que não seja contagioso…**

**Takao: Só agora é que apareces, Masaru? Andastes a fazer o quê? Croché?**

**Hopeless: Não, ele só me tinha levado ao cinema e protestado contra as peles de animais. Tens alguma queixa?**

**Stink: Só uma. EU QUERO BAZAR! EU QUERO BAZAR!**

**Urso: Urso vai chorar…**

**Voz estilo Cavaco Silva: _Calem a boca ó bicharada!_**

**Bicharada (cantando): _Lá lá lá lá lá lá lá_**

**_É o mundo da bichrada!_**

_**Lá lá lá lá lá lá lá**_

_**É o mundo da bicharada!**_

**KnucklesGirl: Parem com a tortura! Há gente a ler! E quero fazer uma comunicação importante a todos…**

**Stink: Já podemos comer carne ás sextas-feiras?**

**Hopeless: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, temos aqui um anti-cristão!**

**Urso: Passaroco ser budista?**

**Stink: Não, sou benfiquista!**

**POF**

**KnucklesGirl: Mais algum comentário sem pés nem cabeça?**

**Takao: Isso é o Tetsuya!**

**Tetsuya: ORA SEU…**

**POF **

**KnucklesGirl: Chega! Agora quero que prestem muita atenção…urgh, chega-te pra lá, Stink, tu tresandas!**

**Stink: A mamã insultou-me…**

**Hopeless: Ei, ela é que é a minha mamã, já chatear outra!**

**Stink: Só se for á tua sogra!**

**KnucklesGirl: CALEM A BOCA! Eu sou a manda-chuva aqui tá? Bem, eu quero comunicar que por motivos de força maior, e por já estar farta de vos aturar, eu declaro esta fic ENCERRADA…**

**Todos (incluindo o Masaru):…EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**POF POF POF POF POF POF POF**

**KnucklesGirl: Continuando…primeiro quero agradecer aos FKKXS e ao Dalijah por terem tido pachorra em acompanhar esta fic até agora, mas infelizmente não sinto capaz de continuar, também já estou farta, e quando isso acontece a fic deve parar sejam quais forem as circunstâncias. A era de fics de Ojamajo Doremi termina, mas já começou a era das fics de Chrno Crusade para compensar! Peço imensa desculpa pelo incómodo e por favor, não fiquem zangados comigo por esta decisão, mas o que está feito tá feito. Bem, adeus caros leitores, desta secção de fics eu desapareço, mas continuarei a ler as vossas e espero que gostado desta enquanto durou…bye bye…snif…(toca a música do Titanic como fundo)**

**Todos (os putos e a bicharada): _E VAI ROLAR A FESTA!_**

_**E O POVO DA GUETA MANDOU CALAR!**_

**POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

…

…

…

…

…

**FIM**


End file.
